


A Small Mishap

by Curanose, Talcy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Poor Imai-san, Sayo is very dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curanose/pseuds/Curanose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy
Summary: It was an accident.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	A Small Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Talcy. Criticism is appreciated.

My first kiss tasted like alcohol.

It was an accident. We're not dating. Yet, for some reason, I wanted more of it.

When Imai-san turned twenty, she told me, "I'm gonna wait until Sayo turned twenty so we can have a drink together!" and abstained from drinking alcohol. I admit I felt a bit lonely that my birthday was the farthest from everyone else, which means everyone can drink way earlier than I do, so I'm a little happy she's doing that for me.

The day before my birthday, Imai-san came to my apartment with a bag full of canned beer and waited until midnight with me. The beer was bitter, yet strangely enough, I like it.

But it seems like Imai-san liked it more than I thought when I drank one, she drank two, two became four, and then five, and so on. At some point, she started to talk aimlessly about various topics. We lost track of time and suddenly,

"Sayo, have you kissed anyone before?"

Imai-san asked me that with a red face, and I honestly answered, "No, I have not." After hearing my answer, she looked down in deep thought as considering something. "Then," She looked up and turned her face towards me. "do you want to try it?"

I thought about it for a bit. Imai-san is a good friend of mine, one of my most trusted friends, dare I say. She has done so much to help me, and I am extremely grateful for her. My mind, which was clouded by alcohol, thought, "Well, if it's her, then it should be fine."

So I said yes.

Her lips were soft yet bitter. It was just a simple kiss, no tongue involved, yet it made me feel hot. So I kissed her again. And again. And again.

At some point, she passed out due to exhaustion or alcohol, I have no idea, so I brought her to my bed and let her sleep there while I slept on the sofa outside.

Now that it’s morning, I have regained my clear mind, and I began regretting my actions. I liked the kiss but how about her? Was she even aware of it all? Will she hate me? The thought made my stomach churn. As I arranged an apology, I headed to my room to wake her up.

After a fifteen minutes apology, Imai-san just smiled and said, “You’re so dense.” And I was left dumbfounded.


End file.
